The Revelations!
by VampirellaCT106
Summary: Caroline's unknown past reveals itself to her as soon as she met the guy whom she saved in her childhood. Meanwhile, the tension between Tyler and Damon grows stronger and stronger but in order to save the woman they love they must work together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! Please support me this is my first time writing, I know it's kinda short but I hope you enjoy it**

**Please review it... thanks so much  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

After Matt found out what I am he left Mystic Falls without saying goodbye. I completely understand why but I can never imagine my life without him. It's been weeks since he left, I've tried calling him but he kept dodging my calls. Day and night I've been sitting in my room crying, waiting for him to answer my call my mom started to get worried.

**"Hon, what's going on? I'm worried about you… you've been here in your room like forever, you won't eat, you won't go out with your friends what's wrong?"**

I didn't know what to tell her so I just covered myself with the blanket, few minutes later the phone rang and I rushed down to get it hoping Matt is ready to talk to me but it wasn't for me. Mom receives another report about "animal attacks" after the report; she called Elena and Bonnie to come over to make sure that I won't do anything stupid. Time passes by so fast I didn't noticed that it's already 2 in the morning, Bonnie and Elena were in their deep sleep while I'm starring in space reminiscing how Matt used to held me in his arms and how we used to make out in the Grills' rest room I can't helped it but my tears suddenly fell down in my eyes. The sun started to come out; I got up on my knees, change my clothes and put my make up on, Elena and Bonnie where about to get in the car but they were shocked to hear my voice calling.

I told them to wait up as I run towards the car **"I need a ride to school"**. Elena was shocked to hear those words coming from my mouth "**Sure! Of course, we're... just… so happy to see you back on your feet again"** she said with an optimistic voice. **"We miss you so much! What changed your mind?"** Bonnie asked. **"Nothing, I'm just done living in the past. The more I locked myself in my room, the more I get upset about how I thought my lies would protect the people I care about from being hurt but instead it hurts them even more".** **"Group hug!"** said Bonnie

As we arrived in school I told them to go on ahead to the class for I have to go to the office to clear my absences. I walked down to the corridor and no one is around suddenly I felt like someone is starring directly towards me, reaching to my soul that I can feel the heat on that person's eyes. I tried to stay calmed as possible but my vampire senses knows that who ever is starring at me is not a normal person. The bell went on and I haven't got my clearance yet so run as quick as I can like a normal person, Stefan told me not to use my vampire abilities in public so no one can discover us I tried to sneak in as my English teacher writes on the board but she caught me.

**"Ms. Forbes, you've come back in school after almost a month break with no medical excuse and now you're late! This is unacceptable, you're on detention after school and you'll be helping the P.E department until their done".**

The bell went on again and class is over, Bonnie and I walked out of the room and headed down to our lockers. **"Where the hell have you been? Why are you so late? I thought your just going to clear out your absences…"** she asked worriedly. **"I know! I'm so sorry I went to my locker to get my books but… I forgot the combination"** I lied to her and I don't feel good about it but I don't want her to worry about me anymore. I put my stuff away to head directly to the gym, there was nobody there I saw the letter on the table saying **"Sorry can't help you had to go home early! -coach"** the balls were all over the gym, the trash was everywhere and the floor looks like it was run over by pigs it was so disgusting. It will took me a couple of hour if I don't use my vampire abilities so I run over back and fort to the storage room and finished all my work in just seconds.

I left the gym and walked to the parking lot to get my car but unfortunately my car won't start and my cell battery is dead. It was dark already and my house wasn't that far so I left my car and walked. The feeling that I had earlier in the corridor was back again I could feel that someone's watching. I opened the door to my house and closed it immediately; I don't know why I am so afraid when I know that I'm the world's most dangerous predator that no human can hurt me unless they drive a stake to my heart. My tension was finally gone I called out mom but it seems that she's out for duty, I went to the kitchen to drink water but this hasn't relieve my thirst. Someone knocked on the door and my vampire senses started to freak me out a little bit again I took the spoon ladle, broke it and point the sharp wood edge on the person knocking I slowly opened the door and

**"Easy there Blondie, you don't want to kill the hottest and the sexiest vampire in the world, don't you?"** Damon said with arrogance which of course doesn't surprise me but it was a relieved that it was just him and Stefan. "Why do you look so tense Care? Did something happened" Stefan asked with curiosity making his two eyebrows meet and form lines to his forehead.

**"I feel like someone is watching me and…**

Damon and Stefan:** and what?**

Caroline: **and it's not just a normal one!**

Damon: **what do you mean not the normal one?**

Caroline: **I could feel the warm and power and it's not like for normal people to have that kind of power that can make a vampire feel that they're looking down to your soul… What if it is Klaus?**

Stefan: **Why would Klaus wants to watch you?**

Damon: **No, it's impossible. If it is Klaus he will go directly after Elena…**

The conversation lasted till midnight

Damon: **by the way, we almost forgot! Your ancestors are one of the founders of Mystic Falls right?**

Caroline: **uhm…yeah…why did you ask?**

Damon: **we need you to find your ancestor's journal it may have something that may lead us to where the witches are burnt.**

Caroline: **ok…I'll look for it. Goodnight**

Stefan: **don't worry to much Care…you know that I will always be here for you. Night!**

After they left she started looking for her ancestors journals but she couldn't find anything, her body was exhausted from walking and cleaning so she lay down on her bed, closed her eyes and think less. While she was sleeping, a shadow of a man appeared on the wall in front of her window, his face was a big black because of the darkness of the night. He opened the window and stands next to Caroline and leaned forward to touch her soft face whispering "I never wanted them to hurt you…I'm so sorry…and now that I'm stronger… I will protect you with my life". As he kissed her on the forehead, the light of the car from outside showed his face, it was Tyler.

End of chapter 1 if you wanna find out what happened next please review it.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! thank you for reviewing it hope you like this one too sorry it took me so long to post it please enjoy and review it :))

* * *

><p>Caroline was half asleep when Tyler kissed him in the forehead, she had a glimpsed on his face but she thought that she was just dreaming. Before Tyler left, he put a red rose besides her symbolizing his regret for leaving her and sorrow from all the pain he had caused her but most importantly it shows his deep affection towards her.<p>

It was half passed 8 in the morning and she was still in her deep sleep, Damon sneaked into her room and played prank on her. He set the alarm clock into loudest mode and put it beside her ear; the alarm clock starts to alarmed. Caroline fell from her bed and hit her head on the floor **"aww…you jerk!"** she was so mad but Damon couldn't careless. He laughed his head off **"you should have seen the looked on your face"** he said while trying to control himself not to laugh. Caroline threw the pillow in his face and it hit him but this does not stop him from laughing. When she turned her head, she saw a long stemmed red rose in her bed which put her mouth into silence for a few seconds. "**What now! You're giving me this as a peace offering?"** Caroline said with a confused look on her face **"I don't want to break your heart or anything but that's not from me"**Damon said. She put the rose in an empty vase and placed it beside her bed.

**"What do you want? If you're looking for the journal I don't have it yet…I'll look for it but not now, I've got important things to do so if you don't mind!"** she told him while she pushed him out of her bedroom.  
><strong>"Why do you want to get rid of me so badly?"<strong> he said with one eyebrow higher than the other one. **"I need to change!"** she said and Damon starts laughing again. **"Care, I'd seen you naked like a billion of times, you don't have to be embarrassed now?"** he said. He jumped straight to Caroline's bed and posed to seduce her. **"That's because you compelled me, duh! Now get off I'm going to be late"**she said. He left Caroline's room and waited for her in front of her house. Few minutes later Caroline finally left her house, she saw Damon standing against his car waiting for her.

Elena and Bonnie saw them entered the Grill together, Damon went straight to the bar and sat beside Alaric. Caroline joined Elena and Bonnie, they looked at her and raised their eyebrows **"what's with you and Damon?"** Bonnie asked. Caroline was surprised when she asked that question she even laughed thinking it was a joke. **"No seriously Caroline, what's going on between you two?" **Elena asked. Caroline told them that nothing's going on with them and that they're just closed friends. After a small chit-chat they left the grill and went to the mall to find dresses.

Caroline doesn't know why they need to shopped; Bonnie told her that Mrs. Lockwood will be holding a masquerade ball in their mansion tomorrow night to celebrate the founder's first masquerade ball. They went to every shop to find the perfect dresses for them.

The day of the masquerade ball came. Elena was wearing a purple dress with a black lace on it and a black mask, Bonnie was wearing a yellow-gold dress with a silver line on the bottom and Caroline was wearing a strapless red dress with crystals on the middle part and a glittered black mask. Jeremy was dancing with Bonnie, Stefan with Elena and Damon was on the bar. Caroline was standing outside the balcony starring at the half moon that appeared to be very bright because of the darkness of the sky. **"Thinking about someone?" **a stranger (Tyler) appeared besides her, Caroline looked at him and said **"I... actually don't know!"**

The stranger (Tyler) was wearing a black tuxedo with white sleeves underneath and a tie. He was also wearing a white mask like the mask in the phantom of opera. Caroline went inside to get a drink; she saw Damon sitting on the bar alone, she walked over to Damon and asked him why he's alone. Damon told her that he's not in the mood for a dance and that he is thinking about the place where the witches died. Caroline grabbed him to the dance floor and asked him to dance with her. Few minutes later, the music changed into a romantic one Damon grabbed her so tight; he smelled Caroline's hair as they danced to the romantic music. Damon realized that he is falling for her but he does not want everyone to know his feelings especially her because he's afraid that it might drive her away.

On the half-way of their dance the stranger (Tyler) appeared again with a long stemmed red rose **"may I?"** he asked Damon. He gave Caroline the rose and danced with her, he swung Caroline and as their hands were about to meet Caroline slipped. Her left hill broke but good thing that the stranger caught her waist before she fell like in the old romantic films. They starred in each others eyes for a minute and Caroline remembered a particular person whose eyes are like those, a sparkly brown eyes. She snapped out of it **"I'm sorry! I…I need to get some air"** Caroline said and left. She sat in the garden and starred in an empty space thoughts of Tyler was coming back to her mind and she doesn't know why. She was very confused between her feelings of hatred and love. The stranger followed her in the garden, he stand in front of her and offered to fix her hill; he knelt down and removed the shoe from her right foot. He broke the right hill to make it even and put it back in Caroline's right foot, Caroline blushed. **"Wow… for a second I thought I'm Cinderella"** she said. The stranger sat beside her and they talked for a while, Caroline was talking continuously and the stranger can't stop himself not to smile.

"**I'm sorry I noticed that I've been talking to you about nonsense and if you want to get back inside your free to do so" **Caroline said. **"No your fine I love listening to your stories I wish we could do this more often" **the stranger said. **"We have been talking for like half an hour and I still don't know your name? I'm Caroline by the way". **Tyler doesn't know what to do that time he was just starring at her speechlessly luckily Damon entered their conversation and gave Tyler a dirty looked. **"Where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere, we have to go!"** Damon told Caroline. **"What's going on?" **Caroline asked. She was clueless on what's going on around her **"Klaus made his first move! That's what's going on… if you haven't flirted to that stranger you would know"** Damon said in an angry tone. **"I was not flirting with him we were just talking, what's the matter with you?" **Caroline said.

They rushed to Damon's house and everyone was there **"Elena! Are you alright? What happened?"** Caroline asked worriedly. **"I'm fine Caroline he was no where near me, he just compelled someone to give us a message" **Elena said. **"What was the message?"** she asked **"he wants us to be prepared for the sacrifice" **Stefan said. **"We have to take him down before he could touch you Elena"** Bonnie said **"but how are we going to do that? He's an original and nothing could ever harm or kill him"** Caroline said. **"If we could find where the witches were burned I could channel all their power and use it to kill Klaus"** Bonnie said. **"We have to find the founders' journals before he does" **Jeremy said.

It was midnight already Caroline decided to go home **"Care, why don't you just stay here? It will be best for us if we stay together"** Elena said** "I will be fine Elena don't worry, Klaus isn't after me and besides my mom will be worried" **Caroline told her **"I'll take her home!"** Damon said. Elena was thankful to Damon for taking Caroline home but she can't erase in her mind that there is something going on between those two.

They arrived to her house safe and sound, they said their goodbyes outside the front door **"Care, I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I didn't mean to…"** Damon said with a serious looked on his face **"Its okay, I know that you're just worried about Elena and me too I'm worried about her and I'm sorry too… goodnight" **Caroline said. She completely misunderstood why Damon got all upset, she opened the door and she was astonished by what she saw, tears run down from her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :))<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter I had an exam so i didn't have time to type up or think where the story would go but its all done now. So here's the chapter 3 i hope you like it! it's quiet long so please be patient PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE! :D

* * *

><p>"<strong>Matt…! You're back!"<strong> Caroline said in a soft voice, she walked slowly towards him aiming for a hug but Matt pushed her against the wall. He pressed his arm to her collar bone and took the stake out of his back pocket. He pointed the sharp edge to Caroline's chest **"How could you lied to me like nothing happened to my sister? Huh! Answer me!" **Matt shouted. Caroline don't know what to do she was stunned by his anger; she had never seen Matt so angry.

She was starring at him catching her breath, her tears was falling from her eyes **"Matt… please, please calm down" **Caroline begged him but Matt was out of control. He pushed her down to the floor and sat on her. He asked her to tell him everything but she couldn't even though she wanted too **"I'm sorry Matt…but… I can't… I just can't…I'm **_**so**_** sorry" **Caroline cried. She saw Matt was about to pierce her heart with a stake so she closed her eyes and didn't tried to fight back, she thinks she deserves it. Matt tears fell to her chicks; she opened her eyes and saw the stake one inch apart from her chest. Matt couldn't do it because he still has feelings for her.

"**I want you to leave Mystic Falls... and never come back and if you don't, I will tell everyone what you are and… I… I will make sure that I'll be the person who will drive the stake into your heart"**

Matt left her lying on the floor. Caroline could turn things around and push him away but she chose not to. She walked up to her room crying her eyes out; she took her suitcase from the closet and starts packing her things. She saw a picture of Matt and herself on her nightstand and took it. She hugged it which made her cry even more, her eyes were all red and her make up was ruined. Her mom walked in and saw her **"what happened?"** her mom asked. She tried to hide it but she can't control her overwhelming emotions **"Mom…" **Caroline cried. She ignored her mom's question and asked her to drive her to their house in Virginia. It was 7 to 8 hours drive and Caroline fell asleep leaning in the window car.

On the half way to Virginia her mom pulled over. It was getting cold; she took the blanket from the back seat and covered Caroline. She looked at her and felt sorry for her, and even though they don't get along all the time she love her so much. It was dawn already, Caroline woke up and opened the window **"ready to talk about what happened last night?" **her mom asked. She didn't answered her question but instead she gave her a big ***sigh***. Caroline laid her head on the opened car window and waited for the sun to come out. She put her hand outside and let the air run through her fingers, she felt good and somehow she found… peace.

They finally arrived in their house. Caroline stood outside the house holding her suitcases; she was starring at the swing set **"memories!"** her mom said **"Yeah… Dad always pushed me on that swing when I was little" **she said with a little smile on her face. Her mom opened the door and put Caroline's stuff in the living room, Caroline forgot that she cannot enter without an invitation so she walked straight ahead **"oh crap!" **she said. She wasn't able to enter the house as it seems like there was an invisible wall **"what are you doing standing outside? You're going to catch a cold, come in!"** her mother invited her in **"I miss this place"** Caroline looked around the house for a moment, she tried to remembered all the happy memories she had when she was little. **"Looks like you're all set so I'm gonna go!" **she told Caroline. **"You're not going to stay for breakfast?" **Caroline asked. **"Sorry sweetie I have a case to deal with…but I'll come by to visit... don't forget to lock the door when I leave okay!" **her mom said. Sheriff Forbes(Liz) got into her car and starts the engine **"Mom!" **Caroline called. She lowered the window** "thank you... I know that… I'm a pain in the ass but thank you for understanding me…and, could you not tell anyone that I'm here" **Caroline said.

Caroline went back inside the house and closed the door, she leaned her back against the door and ***sigh*.** She sat down on the floor, put her knees to her chest, crossed her arms across each other and stooped her head down. She closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful surrounding.

* * *

><p><strong>Mystic Falls<strong>

Elena didn't sleep last night; she was all worried about Caroline. She called her phone several times but her call was always passed on to a voicemail. She walked in front of the fireplace back and fort, Damon walked in holding a glass of blood **"What's with the noise Elena? *yawn* It's too early to be yapping around!" **Damon said. **"I can't contact Caroline, did you really walked her home?"** Elena said **"relaxed! Of course I walked her home well based on Caroline… I bet you she's still sleeping right now don't worry I'll go check on her" **Damon said.

Damon drove into Caroline's house and saw Liz **"Hey Liz! Is Caroline there?" **Damon asked **"Damon! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" **Liz asked **"I kinda need to talk to her, is she in there?" **he asked. **"She's gone"** Liz said. Damon was shocked by what he heard **"What! What do you mean she's gone?" **Damon asked confusedly. **"She left town, Damon and I'm sorry I can't tell you where she is" **Liz said.

Damon walked away puzzled with thoughts of why on earth she left town without saying anything. He took his cell phone out and called Elena **"Elena! Caroline left town I'm going to look for her!" **he told her and before Elena could say anything Damon hanged up. He went to the grill to check if she told anyone where she's going but no one does. He saw Matt **"When did you...? Do you know where Caroline is?"** Damon asked. **"If you're smart you'll stay away from her! She is harm to everyone so if I were you...****I'll stay away from her..!"** Matt said. Damon was bothered by what Matt has told him. He saw Bonnie and Jeremy at the corner, **"Do you know where Caroline is?"** Damon asked **"No, Why? But speaking of her look at this picture of me and her when we were kids isn't adorable?" **Bonnie said** "I don't have time for this! Bon...Wait… where was this taken?" **He asked. **"This was taken in their vacation house in Virginia! Why'd you ask?" **Bonnie asked. Damon took off with the picture and bumped into man wearing a black hoodie. He dropped the picture and the man picked it up and gave it back without showing his face.

Damon saw Matt walking to the backdoor carrying two black bags. He followed him to the backdoor **"What do you know?" **Damon asked. **"I don't know what you're talking about Damon I'm working"** Matt said trying to change the subject **"you know! You know what she is!"** Damon said. **"How did you know?"** Matt said **"How do you think she managed to survive the car accident? I fed her my blood to help her heal but… Katherine killed her while my blood was on her system"** he told Matt. **"You're a vam…"** Matt paused and remembered her sister **"you're the one who killed my sister…"**

Matt attacked Damon but he was too much for him, Damon doesn't want to hurt him but he had to defend himself. He grabbed Matt and compelled him to forget everything he knows about vampires that exist in Mystic Falls. After he left and head straight to Virginia, Matt pulled a vervain out of his pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Virginia<strong>

It was night fall already Caroline heard a noise so she went upstairs to look what's making that noise. The stairs was creaking as she stepped on it and the handle was kind of loose, she saw the source of the noise it was just a window left opened forced to close and open by the air. She closed the window and saw a man smoking across the street looking directly towards the house; she immediately closed the curtains for she felt unease **"How can you be scared Caroline? You are vampire!"** she told herself. Caroline walked to her bedroom and starts to put her clothes away to the closet, she picked up the suitcase with both hands and was about to put it on the top dresser when she saw a photo. It was a photo of a young lady taken in 1959 **"Nice necklace!"** Caroline said to herself. She had no idea who the young lady was but she knew somehow there's a connection between them. She tried to see if there's more or anything that could help her identify that person but there was nothing else on the top dresser.

Caroline felt a little hunger so she went in the kitchen good thing her mom didn't caught her when she sneaked out blood in her stuff. The temperature inside the house starts to change; she saw a match beside the fireplace and lit it. She sat beside it holding a glass of blood on the right and the picture on the other trying to figure out who the lady was.

Damon arrived in Virginia. He forgot to ask Bonnie what the address is so he called her but she's not picking up. He called Elena **" I ne.d to know what's… line'… ress n Virgin" **(Elena I need to know what's Caroline's address in Virginia) Damon asked. **"What? Damon…Hello… Damon I can't hear you…hello"** Elena said. Damon got off his car and walked under the heavy rain and thunder just to get a better service **"Elena can you hear me now? Hello? Great I have a service but I don't have battery" **Damon said. He walked back to his car and starts the engine but his luck must have run out, the engine won't start. He left his car on the side of the road and walked, knocking on every door he saw just to find her.

Caroline fell asleep beside the fireplace, she starts dreaming about her childhood. Her dad and mom were here in the house and they were fighting, she walked in and told them to stop but it seems that they can't hear her. A little girl holding a brown fluffy bear was crying in the corner, Caroline came closer to comfort the girl but the little girl can't hear her either **"it's okay little girl, don't cry"** Caroline said. The girl stood up and ran outside the house **"Caroline! Wait up!"** Liz called the little girl Caroline. Caroline blocked that memory away but her presence in the house makes her remember what happened in the past **"she's me"** she said to herself. She flipped and woke up from her sleep; she was catching her breath from the intense dream she had. She tried to forget her dream but the more she tried the more her memories becomes clearer and clearer. Her sadness was magnified, she holds her head trying to stop all the memories from coming back but she couldn't **"NO! NO! Stop it!" **she told herself sobbingly. Her emotion slightly dropped down when she heard a knocked on the door. Caroline walked towards the door calming herself but it still shows that she's upset. She opened the door and saw HIM, **"You…"** Caroline hugged him so tight expressing herself the she's afraid and doesn't want to be alone.

* * *

><p>Please review it! please, please :))<p>

thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back :)) thank you for liking the previous chapters and I hope you'll like this one too :))

* * *

><p>Caroline opened the door <strong>"You…"<strong> she walks towards him and hugged him so tight. It was Tyler Lockwood who was standing behind that door. **"What happened…? Hey! Hey… look at me, Care look at me its okay… I'm here" **Tyler said holding her face trying to calm her down.

"**I…I can't remember… when I woke up my head… there's…there's this memory… that kept flashing but I can't remember any of it happening…" **said Caroline sobbingly.

They went inside the house and sat beside the fireplace, Tyler put Caroline's head on his shoulder, hugging her until she falls back to sleep. His warm body made Caroline feel at eased **"You're so warm…" **Caroline said with her eyes closed. He spent the night embracing Caroline, his back starts to hurt so he leaned back on the foot of the sofa. Every time Caroline was struggling in her sleep, Tyler would kiss her forehead and whispers to her ear **"its okay, I'm here"** to calm her down.

Tyler didn't sleep well last night; he woke up early and took a cushion to make Caroline feel comfy. He went out to buy stuff for breakfast; he made himself feel at home and starts digging in the cupboards. He tried to be quiet as much as possible but every time he moves something falls. Caroline woke up to see where the noise was coming from and saw Tyler **"Morning!** **I made you breakfast… did I wake you? I was just trying to…"** Tyler said while holding the spatula and the frying pan. "**Thanks but… I'm okay"** Caroline replied with smile on her face.

Tyler didn't take no for an answer **"Come on Caroline! Do you know how much trouble I got into making these and you're just gonna ignored it. Besides it's my first time to cook for someone besides myself.**" Caroline sat on the chair while Tyler serves him; he left the room and went out for a second **"Hey where are you going?" **Caroline asked **"I'll just get something… here…it's for you. I picked those earlier I know they're your favourite flowers" **Tyler was blushing, he hand over the flowers and gave Caroline a kiss on the forehead. Caroline was stunned with a big smile on her face by what he did **"Wha…t's this for?"** she asked. **"What! I was feeling epic…" **Tyler said rolling his eyes because of the embarrassment.

Mystic Falls

Damon went back to Mystic Falls to check on Elena** "So did you find her? Where is she? Is she alright?" **Elena asked. **"I didn't! I've been knocking all the houses in Virginia but I couldn't find her and my stupid car broke down". **Elena was surprised by his determination to find her **"What were you doing knocking all the houses in Virginia? Damon… are you in-love with her?" **Damon denied his feelings for Caroline; he made a reasonable excuse just to mislead Elena** "I… I just want to bring her back quickly where…we could keep an eye on each other. And besides, nobody here knows what Klaus even looks like except for Katherine who's probably dead… so how can we make sure that we never met him or he was never invited in?" **Stefan walked in the room** "I found where the witches were all burned, I already called Bonnie and she said that she'll be here in a minute. It was in my father's journal and we have to get there first before Klaus." **Bonnie arrived **"Finally you're here we have to get moving now before Klaus' witch finds out where your ancestors and their witch friends were burned…" **Damon said while dragging Bonnie to the door. **"Wait, I need to tell Jeremy" **Bonnie said.** "I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind if I borrow you for a second just let Elena fill him in" **Damon said.

Bonnie and Damon entered the site where the witches were burned. **"Bonnie! I'm sorry I'm late. Elena filled me in, is there anything I can do to help?" **Jeremy asked. **"Could you help me set the candles**?" they set the candlesinto a circular formation with an ashes star formed in the middle of it. **"So how does this hocus-focus ju-ju whatever you call it works?"** Damon asked. He walks towards to an open window and got trapped **"What the…Hey! Bonnie cut the crap out, will yah?"** Damon said **"What? I'm not doing anything" **Bonnie said. **"Crap, now my ring doesn't work ahhhhh… do…something" **Damon begged. **"Looks like they doesn't want you to be here Damon" **Jeremy said laughingly.

Damon walked away from the site and waited outside while Bonnie starts the ritual. It was nearly midnight when Bonnie and Jeremy finished the ritual, the moon was in its waxing gibbous form and the stars were aligned forming an imaginary star around the moon. **"What now? Did you get it?"** Damon asked **"Yes! **(Long paused and deep exhaled…)** And I will kill Klaus whatever it takes"** Bonnie said. Jeremy was bothered by what Bonnie said, he knows that something's up with her that she doesn't want them to find out. Damon left as soon as he found out that Bonnie have the witches' powers; he went straight back to Virginia to bring Caroline back.

**Virginia **

"**So what's your plan now? It's gonna be full moon tomorrow, I can help you if you want" **Caroline said. **"I was just…" **Caroline put her finger in her lips giving Tyler the signal to keep quiet. **"What's wrong?"** Tyler whispered. **"Someone's here" **says Caroline. They walked towards the door ***BLAG!* **and it was crushed open, Caroline tried to attack one of them but he used his magic to give her an intense migraine **"Ahhhhhhhh…."** Caroline screamed. Tyler was going to attack the witch but he got thrown on the table by the other witch. **"Easy, Klaus needs him alive!"** said the witch. They were injected with their own kryptonite, the wolfsbane and vervain which knocked them unconscious.

Few minutes later, Damon arrived; he saw that the door was crushed into pieces so he rushed through but he can't get in. He saw from the outside that the place was turned upside down **"Ohh, no... You have got to be kidding me! Caroline! Care…" **Damon called out her name thinking that she might have escaped but there was no answer. He picked his phone up **"She's gone Elena! Klaus might have got her"** He was so pissed that he punched the wall several times until his hand bleed but his vampire ability heals it quickly.

**Mystic Falls**

Damon went back in Mystic Falls; he saw Elena and the others in front of the grill **"What the hell are you all doing here? We have to find Caroline" **He said. **"Alaric called us out here he said that he got something important to say about Caroline's whereabouts" **Elena said.

Alaric came with a weird look on his face **"I have a message from Klaus! The sacrifice will happen tomorrow night and he already got himself a werewolf and a vampire, you're the only thing left! Elena… Oh and by the way he also said that if you do something that will make him mad he will kill EVERYONE you've ever met"** Alaric said. Elena was stopped by what he did; she held her stomach and gasped for her breath **"NO!" **Alaric stepped back and ***BRGRRRR…EEEEEE* **a car in a high speed suddenly appeared and hit him.

"**RIC!"** cried Jenna who just walked out of the grill **"OH MY GOD! Call an ambulance!"** Elena and the others ran towards him **"Where's his ring? Where is it? Where is it?"** Elena said while looking into his hand and pockets. **"For God sake Elena! Call an ambulance instead of looking for some stupid ring!" **Elena found the ring on his left pocket and asked Stefan and Jeremy to bring him in the boarding house. **"What? You can't move him, he needs a medical attention right now" **Jenna said. **"Relax, he'll be fine!"** Damon said. **"Jenna, trust me he'll be fine. I'll tell you everything later"** Elena said.

They arrived at the boarding house and Jenna was freaking out, they put him down in the sofa and waited for him to wake up. Meanwhile, Jenna confronted Elena **"What the hell is going on?"** Jenna asked in an angry voice **"Jenna, you have to calm down, I will tell you everything I promise"** Elena replied. **"Calm down? You expect me to calm down when I just saw my boyfriend hit by a car and covered in blood! I'm giving you a last chance Elena, tell me everything NOW…" **Jenna was shaking a bit because of her mixed emotions, she can't even hardly breath.

Few minutes later Alaric woke up, gasping for his breath and covered with his own blood but there were no wounds to be found. Jenna was sitting in front of him; he looked at her and saw tears coming from her eyes **"Jenna… I can explain"** he said. He tried to stand up but his body was too weak **"I know! And all this time… you've been lying to me. I know it's a lot to take in but… do you really think that I'm that pathetic to not be able to handle THIS!" **she exclaimed. **"I'm so sorry if I lied to you… I just want to…"** (interrupted by Jenna) **"Protect me? How is it protecting me? Huh? Ric, the more you lie to me the more you're hurting me. Isn't relationship supposed to be about trust and loyalty with the person you love?**" Damon and the others walked in which interrupts their heart-to-heart talk. They tried to think of a way on how could Bonnie get near Klaus without his minion sensing her.

Bonnie was thinking way too much, her powers starts to affect her surroundings, lights on and off, books floating and sudden temperature changes. Whenever the lights were switched off and on Bonnie's grams kept popping out closer and closer to her, whispering the consequences of what she's about to do. Everyone noticed her powers taking over the room so they snapped her out of it **"BONNIE!"** Elena said trying to catch her attention. She excused herself and went to the bathroom; she let the water runs so that Damon and Stefan won't be able to hear her. She looked at the mirror and saw her grams as if she was her reflection **"Grams! How's this possible?" **Bonnie asked.** "I won't allow you to do such thing Bonnie! You know that you'll die if you use that much power. You have to enjoy your youth" **said her grams. **"But Grams you know that I'm the key to kill Klaus and…" **before Bonnie could finish her sentence her Grams disappeared and Jeremy walked in** "I knew something is wrong! How could you keep it from me?" **Jeremy was so mad; he stormed out and went straight to the grill to get drunk **"Jer…"** Bonnie tried to catch up with him but he wants to be alone.

* * *

><p>review, review, review... please :))<p> 


End file.
